What Was Meant To Be
by elibdally1
Summary: Ash comes back because he no longer has the strenth or the will to stay away from Mary-Lynnette. He will fight all the odds to get what he wants even if it is the love of his life herself.


**Title**: What Was Meant To Be

**Disclamer**: I own non of the recognizable charecters. This fandome belong to LJ Smith. I am just a fan and make no money writing this fic!

**A/N**: I am a new fan to Night World. I tought that Ash and Mary-Lynnette had a lot of chemestry so decided to write my own version of the two. Let me know what you think.

Enjoy

**Chapter One**

When her senior year began, Mary-Lynnette did everything she could to forget about the previous summer. Needlessly she signed up for more classes and extracurricular activities that were more than one student should handle. Keeping herself occupied kept her mind on what was most important to her - Ash.

It took less than three months for Ash's sisters, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade, to realize that the country life was really beneath the vampire princesses. Not able to bare the loss of her soul mate, Jade persuaded Mark to let her turn him into a vampire. Having fall hopelessly in love with the youngest vampire as he did, Mark agreed.

Masquerading Mark's death was a piece of cake. Since almost everyone knew that the boy was not in such great health, it was easy to prove that Mark had died out of lack of air. It was an out of control Asthma, plain and simple.

As the months rolled by with Fall turning into Winter and Winter into Spring, it was time for Mary-Lynnette to graduate her senior year. It was at her graduation that Ash reappeared back into her life.

The weather was warm and inviting, the birds were happily chirping and Mary-Lynnette could not help but smile and breathe in the life that surrounded her. After the traditional ceremony, there was a party for all the graduates. It was during one of the slow songs that a soft, unexpected breath against her ear sent thousands of tiny electric currents throughout her body.

"You look good enough to eat." Ash's unmistakable voice drawled in her ear.

Turning around, a wide-eyed Mary-Lynnette whispered breathlessly, "Ash."

The blond vampire smirked and looked his mate up and down. His little firecracker no doubly had changed over the seasons if her ample chest and a tiny waist was anything to go by.

Taking his out stretched hand, Mary-Lynnette allowed him to walk her to the dance floor. "What are you doing here?" She finally whispered after he twirled her around a few times.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked mischievously. "I am here to support the woman I love with one of the most important milestones of her young life."

Blushing, Mary-Lynnette lowered her head and whispered, "Thank you."

"Hey," Ash whispered back and nudged her chin so she could look up at him. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am," she said without pause. "You just caught me off guard."

Smiling gently, Ash made gentle circles over her lower back. He sighed deeply when he felt Mary-Lynnette stagger against his body because of the power their bond had over them. "I have missed you so much, Mary." He said huskily.

Nodding her own agreement through her silent tears, Mary-Lynnette tightened her hold around his neck. "Not as much as I have missed you."

Lowering his head gently, Ash could control his body's demand and did what he dreamt of doing so many nights alone. Ash kissed her slowly, deeply, passionately, exploring the inside of her mouth with his demanding tongue, claiming all her thoughts and turning them into mush.

All too soon, the need to breath forced him to pull back. "Come with me," he said breathlessly. "We need to talk in private." He made that statement when his eyes darted over the dance floor.

Following his gaze, Mary-Lynnette felt her cheeks flame. All her former classmates and teachers were staring at them. Since Mary-Lynnette was never comfortable being the center of attention, she happily let Ash pull her through the gathering crowd.

TBC...

Please review if you want me to update.


End file.
